


A Sammy le gustan las tormentas de nieve

by DrakeVampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, no weecest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una razón por la que a Sammy le gustan las tormentas de nieve, es solo que Dean no puede entenderla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sammy le gustan las tormentas de nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es parte del evento "Navidad de Fans Wincest & J2" de la página Comunidad de Fans Wincest & J2 en Español.
> 
> Y mi regalo para Aurora Chapa, espero que te guste, nunca antes había escrito un fic con los Weechesters así que hice lo mejor que pude :)

A Sammy le gusta cuando nieva lo suficiente para hacer muñecos y tener guerras de nieve con su hermano mayor. También le gusta cuando se quedan suficiente tiempo en una ciudad como para ir a la escuela y hacer amigos, pero le gusta aún más cuando la nieve es tan abundante que no hay manera de abandonar la habitación de motel y las clases se cancelan.

Para Dean esto no tiene sentido, Sammy está siempre quejándose de no poder permanecer el tiempo suficiente en un solo lugar como para mantener las amistades que hace en la escuela ¿cómo puede estar contento de perder días de clase por una tormenta de nieve que ni siquiera le permite salir a jugar? Si le hiciera esta pregunta directamente a su hermano menor, este probablemente se negaría a responder.

Pero Sammy disfruta en secreto que la tormenta de nieve los aísle del resto del mundo por un par de días, porqué así Dean –si está de buen humor, cosa que no siempre sucede– le presta toda su atención y pueden divertirse juntos viendo caricaturas, jugando a las peleas o simplemente conversando –Sam disfruta especialmente esto porque preguntarle cosas a Dean es una de sus actividades favoritas aunque a este no parece hacerle mucha gracia–.

¿Hay una razón por la que Sam no le diría estas cosas a Dean en voz alta si este se lo preguntase? Mas de una, pero la mas importante es que Sam necesita demostrar que es lo suficientemente mayor como para que Dean comparta las cosas que sabe sobre lo que su papá hace. Y casi siempre que Sam reclama atención, Dean le dice que no sea un bebé y eso no ayuda en su misión de aprender lo suficiente como para poder defenderse y defender a su hermano si algún monstruo decide atacarlos.  
Demostrar que ya es lo suficientemente grande es tan importante para Sam que cuando Dean comenzó a salir mas y mas seguido y a demorar mas en volver, Sammy solo preguntó un par de veces y no insistió, aunque los deseos de hacer un gran berrinche que sabia que haría que Dean cancelara lo que sea que tuviera que hacer fuera y se quedara le oprimían el pecho.

 

Esta noche Sammy agradece que Dean haya salido porque eso le va a dar tiempo de envolver el regalo de cumpleaños que le ha conseguido y esconderlo bien. Solo recordar la mirada de su hermano mayor la navidad pasada al ver el regalo que inicialmente había preparado para su papá pero que decidió a ultimo momento que Dean merecía mas, pone a Sam contento porque muy raras veces Dean se ve tan feliz y Sam realmente desea verlo feliz.

Tanto que no le importa que antes de irse y ante una pregunta que no pudo evitar hacer, Dean lo tratase como el bebé que se supone que ya no es: “Soy lo suficiente mayor para salir sin tener que dar explicaciones, Sammy” seguido de una sonrisa condescendiente y un “volveré para la cena no te preocupes por eso” mientras le revolvía el cabello.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

–Parece que va a haber una tormenta de nieve –dice Dean con una mueca de disgusto cuando regresa, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el sofá.

Sam está viendo televisión, sentado tranquilamente sobre la alfombra raída del hotel pero se levanta y corre a pegar la nariz contra la ventana sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de emoción cuando Dean dice eso. Es verdad, la nieve está cayendo con fuerza, Sam sigue sonriendo y Dean lo mira burlón antes de romper a reír.

–Eres realmente raro –dice Dean– no se supone que a nadie le gusten las tormentas de nieve.

Sam no responde y Dean musita algo que suena muy parecido a “tienes suerte de que haya conseguido suficientes provisiones” Sammy no está seguro, de lo único que esta seguro es que le esperan un par de días geniales con Dean solo para él, un Dean que no va a tener mas remedio que ponerse de buen humor cuando vea el regalo que él le ha conseguido.


End file.
